


7 Days of Lovable Idiots (Claudeleth Week 2020)

by AmanaMistleaf



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Claude and Byleth engage in premarital hand-holding, Claude is a stressed out boy, Claudeleth Week (Fire Emblem), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Nightmares, No you don't understand like a lot of cuddling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Cuddling, Pregnancy, Stress Relief, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also a lot of hurt/comfort, but it all works out in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanaMistleaf/pseuds/AmanaMistleaf
Summary: I love these idiots, y'all love these idiots, here is my collection of Claudeleth Week 2020 works!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67
Collections: Claudeleth Week 2020





	1. To the One Who Holds the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude helps Byleth get over Rhea trauma because fuck that bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Claudeleth Week, everyone! I've been waiting so long for this week to come and I am so freaking excited to show y'all what my big dumb brain has come up with (WARNING: is big and dum). Also, you may have noticed that this collection will only have 6 chapters. Well, that is because for the free day, I am posting the fourth installment to my Sweet-Apple Blend series! 
> 
> Anyway, enough from me. I hope you enjoy!

Byleth jolted awake, gasping for breath and head pounding. She brought a trembling hand to her chest, finding a sick comfort in her lack of heartbeat.  _ She hadn’t succeeded… It was just a nightmare…  _ The queen swallowed as flashes of green filled her field of vision.

_ “You’re home...Mother…”  _ Rhea’s deceptively soft voice still rang in her ears, an image of the woman branding her brain. The woman embraced Byleth’s - no,  _ Sothis’s  _ \- phantom, her touch stinging even in the dreamscape. Sea green hair fell around her shoulders, a golden diadem resting against her brow. The familiar violet robes of the goddess adorned Byleth’s frame, leaving  _ far  _ too much to one’s imagination. 

However, she was no longer Byleth: as soon as she sat upon the throne, Byleth was gone. A steady heartbeat picked up in her chest as the woman she once was fell away, screaming and begging to return. There were several voices muffled in her ears, drowned out by the demanding presence of Rhea; no, her  _ daughter.  _

_ “We shall never be apart...not again…”  _ Her child held her close, still towering over her.  _ “Dear Sothis...my mother…” _

“No… NO!” Byleth shook her head, returning to reality. She drew in panicked breaths, drawing her knees to her chest. Black dots clouded her vision, blotting out the already darkened room. Unfamiliar smells of perfume and jasmine suffocated her, silk twisting around her limbs. “I am not your mother...you are not my daughter…! Why can’t you just leave me alone?!”

Her silken prison tightened around her, barring any escape. “LET ME GO! RHEA, LET ME GO!” She let out a guttural cry, hot tears searing her cheeks. “LET GO!”

A pair of hands gripped her shoulders, squeezing tightly. She tried to crawl away, desperate to run as far away as possible. “Let go…” Her voice was hoarse and thick with tears.

“I will not let go…” A deep, soothing voice whispered back, a pang of familiarity seizing her heart. “I will  _ never  _ let you go,  _ azizzam. _ ”

Byleth’s breath caught in her throat, relief washing over her like a tidal wave.  _ Azizzam...Claude…  _ Suddenly, her surroundings caught up to her. Soft silks, expensive perfumes, bright jasmine: Almyra. She was in her bedroom in the Almyran Palace.

Claude’s impossibly warm hand caressed her cheek, the cold metal of his ring soothing against her skin. “Rhea is dead, my love. She has been long buried in Zanado, remember?”

“Dead...she can’t get to me anymore…” 

“No, she can’t.” Soft lips pressed against her forehead, trailing down until he reached her lips. “You’re Byleth Eisner. Not Sothis.” Then, he finally brushed a whisper sweet kiss to her lips.

She shook her head at that, tearing away from her husband and opening her eyes to meet his emerald-green ones. “I-I’m not Byleth Eisner, either.”

His brows furrowed, obscured by his unruly brown locks. “What do you mean?”

Byleth chuckled lightly, taking his hand and pressing a kiss to the ring she gifted him. “Almost a year of marriage and you still forget I’m Byleth Eisner  _ von Riegan. _ ”

Claude rolled his eyes at that, pulling his wife close and squeezing her tight. “I still thank all my lucky stars for that fact.”

The queen glanced around their room, admiring the swirling star murals that seemed to illuminate exactly like the real sky. Stars had always been a source of comfort for her, now even more so with Claude’s love for them. She lost count of the number of times she found him on the Star Terrace back at the Monastery, silently gazing at the twinkling dots. He even named his albino wyvern, Seterah, after them. 

“Rhea’s truly gone, right?” Byleth whispered, snuggling closer to Claude.

“Yes, I promise you, she is.” He ran a hand through her tousled locks, voice soft yet rough with sleep. “She is not your daughter… Although…” Byleth could hear the smirk in his voice as he laid a hand against her still-flat stomach, “we  _ will  _ have one soon enough.”

She gave a light chuckle, resting her own hand atop his. “I’m hardly three months pregnant and you’ve already decided the sex of our baby?”

“I can’t help it! I’m just so excited!” he cooed, languidly rubbing the hardened muscles of her abdomen. “But whatever we end up having, or whatever they decide to be, I’ll be happy.”

“You’re such a sap.” Byleth’s voice was soft despite her words, already restless to see and hold her child.  _ Just a bit more time and that will be a reality…  _

They were silent for a few more minutes, soaking in one another and sinking into the haze of sleep. Byleth felt safe -- loved. Rhea was but a thing of the past that couldn’t harm her again. She had the warmth of her friends and family by her side, and  _ nothing  _ could take that away; never again.

“...If it makes you feel any better, our kid was  _ probably  _ conceived on Rhea’s bed.”

“KHALID VON RIEGAN!”

“ _ Eisner  _ von Riegan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. I don't like Rhea and I'm not afraid to say it. I wish the game didn't make you sympathize with her all the time. SHE'S A CREEPY AND ABUSIVE HOE OK. And gg Claude, gg. Also if anyone knows what this chapter's title is a reference to, you get a cookie.
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading! See you tomorrow!


	2. Studying is hard, Byleth soft and warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two: Modern/School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to my ADHD!Claude and buff!Byleth agenda.

Claude slammed his head against the wooden table, immediately regretting it as pain blossomed through his skull. His thoughts were muddled, the same line from a textbook repeating in his head; it was too bad that line was insignificant to him. 

Exhaustion draped over the college student as he turned to look at the clock, reading that it was 5:30 PM. Claude groaned once more, running a hand through his already tousled locked. _Eight hours… Eight fucking hours and I have not retained a thing!_

Claude had always been a good student: a productive slacker, as he liked to call it. He wasn’t so gung ho about studying as Lysithea, but not flat out lazy like his best friend Hilda. He of course tried his best to get top marks, but he wasn’t crazy about it. His methods managed to get him through four years of college, so what could go wrong?

Well, it turned out waiting two days before an exam to review stuff he _thought_ he had down was a bad idea.

The Anthropology student whimpered as he sat up, bones aching and popping. _I should probably see a chiropractor at some point. My archery’s been doing numbers on my poor shoulders as well._

He knocked himself in the head a couple of times, trying to bring back focus. “C’mon, hyperfocus. Apply yourself to something that’s actually useful for _once._ ” He debated taking another dose of Adderall, but knew that was a recipe for disaster; last time he took more than the recommended amount (which was by accident, as he forgot he took it in the first place) he spaced out for eight hours and then promptly fell asleep. 

He could only manage three pages in twenty minutes.

“God fucking dammit!” Claude slammed himself on the table once more. “That’s it! I’m going to flunk this exam! I won’t get my bachelor’s and I’ll probably be a hermit for the rest of my life!”

“Did you drop something? I heard a pretty loud bang.” The student was brought back to reality as his roommate/girlfriend of three years entered their apartment, arms full of groceries. She kicked the door behind her, carrying her cargo to the kitchen with ease.

Claude melted against the hardwood, content to be in the presence of his love once more; she couldn’t get rid of all of his stress, but she certainly helped. “No, I’m just in despair,” he chuckled, eyeing the food she brought home and _totally_ not her rippling muscles as she stored everything away. 

She was still in her gym clothes (a form-fitting tank top and shorts) and her messy blue hair was tied back in a ponytail. She stretched out her toned arms every few seconds, indicating she worked those today. _Fuck,_ he wanted those arms wrapped around him, protecting him from the abuse that was college. 

Byleth was literally his own personal warrior goddess and here he was in sweats. Love was an amazing thing.

The couple met back in their freshman year of college in a common class, hitting it off almost immediately. She was a bit quiet at first, but she warmed up to him and the rest of their friends quickly. Before long, the two were practically glued to each other’s sides. As Byleth was studying to become a teacher (along with training to become a personal trainer because once again, she was a warrior goddess) and Claude working towards a Bachelor’s in Anthropology, they had quite a few classes together. 

After about a year of friendship, they decided to date, and _oh boy,_ was it the best decision Claude’s ever made. He loved her more than anything, and she loved him. When the option arose for them to move in together, they jumped at it faster than a cheetah on steroids. 

_Greens, stock, meat… Does she want stew?_ “What kind of dish do you want me to make tonight? Stew? A roast?” Claude cooked most days off the week since Byleth’s skills in the kitchen were barely passable. He enjoyed it and never saw it as a chore and Byleth’s reactions to a new dish made by him never failed to warm him up inside; especially since she was one of the few willing to try his dishes inspired by where he grew up. 

Byleth frowned, turning to him. “I know it’s your night to cook, but I thought I could do it -- take a bit off your shoulders.” She stepped over to him, placing her hands on his tense shoulders and digging down in just the way he needed. 

He couldn’t suppress the pleased groan that escaped his lips.

“I know it’s pretty hot out, but a nice, hearty beef stew sounds good, no?” She asked, thumbs kneading the back of his neck.

“ _Mmmm_ but I can cook, it’s not a problem.”

She used the wrist of her right hand to rub his back, languidly running up and down the bumps of his spine. Her free hand traveled to his hair, gently scratching his scalp. This was heaven. Claude von Riegan was in heaven.

“Yeah, but you’ve been studying all day. You deserve to relax for the rest of the night.” Claude was all but putty in his girlfriend’s hands, just barely paying attention to her words. She flattened the hand that was on his back, now scratching. “When I left at noon, you were in this exact same spot. Have you eaten since then?”

Guilt rushed through him, suddenly remembering that the lunch break he promised himself was four hours late. “...Maybe?” Did he even snack? He honestly couldn’t remember.

Byleth stopped messaging him, much to his dismay; however, her hand remained in his hair. She pulled up a chair and sat across from him, giving a disappointed sigh. “You’ll do great on this test, my love. I know you will.”

“But _nothing_ is sticking in my brain!” he exclaimed, forcing his eyes shut to bar his frustrated tears from escaping. “I love Anthropology and a lot of this is easy to me, but I can’t seem to get this one unit down! I’m going to fail and I won’t be able to go to business school and Gramps will be right in that this was a foolish degree to pursue and you’ll want to leave me and-”

“Shhhh…” Byleth scooted closer to him, lifting his head and rubbing small circles on his pounding temples. “Deep breaths. I need you to take deep breaths. Can you do that for me?”

He nodded.

“Perfect, now follow me…” She talked him through a familiar rhythm, one he used often while meditating. “That’s it...that’s my Khalid… You’re doing so well, my little deer. _So well._ ”

Her soft voice brought him down from the brink, eyes fighting to stay open and trained on her. It normally was no battle for him to state into her beautiful, cornflower blue eyes, but he was just so damn tired.

“Number one: you have been studying for _way_ too long. Eight hours of nonstop studying with no breaks is really bad, especially for your brain.” She scratched his stubble, fingers ghosting over the hairs he forgot to shave. “You’re not retaining anything because you’re completely fried, that’s all. It has nothing to do with your merit as a student.

“Number two: I know your grandfather can be hard on you sometimes, and I too wish he can be a bit more supportive of your choice of degree, but you and I both know he loves and wants to support you. Plus, you’re planning on attending business school after you graduate, right? You should see the smile he tries to fight whenever you mention that! Not only that, your parents back you up all the way.

“Number three: I will _never_ leave you, you hear me? Even if you hit rock bottom, I’ll be by your side. I always have and always will; _nothing_ can change that.” She was about to pull him into a hug when she suddenly stopped, carefully assessing him. With a sigh and small smile, she decided against it and continued petting his hair.

He could handle headpats right now. Headpats were good.

“I love you dearly, Khal, and that’s why you need to stop for today. You still have another day to study and I know you’ll make the most of it.” She brushed his bangs out of his eyes and he was dullfully reminded he needed a trim. She carefully played with the earring on his left ear, the rings causing a soft jingle. “I’ve seen the scores you get on tests. You’re passing this exam.”

He nuzzled into her hand, encouraging her to pet him more. “I love you, too…”

“Now,” she gave him a wide smile, “why don’t we get you into bed so you can have a nap before dinner? After that, we can do whatever you want, so long as it isn’t school-related.”

He looked up at her with the sweetest eyes. “Carry me?”

She rolled her eyes, relenting to his wishes and picking him up bridal style. “Of course.” He easily weighed more than her, but he was nothing more than a sack of flour for her.

Claude hugged her tight, breathing in her scent and dozing off in her arms. _My warrior goddess is here to save the day once more… What would I ever do without her?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could go on for hours regarding my headcanons for Claude having ADHD, but like our boy, I have to go study cuz boo summer work. Anyway, I love them so fucking much and I too want Miss Byleth to bridal carry me.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and see you tomorrow!


	3. Hold me close, sway me more (or Miss Byleth is just trying to do her best)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth, a woman with no experience with dance, has to train Claude for the White Heron Cup. What can go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA: Claude's love language is physical touch and I die on that hill.

“I’m sorry, say that again?!

“Teach asked me to rep the Golden Deer in the White Heron Cup.” Claude shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “What can I say? My charm and good looks would  _ certainly  _ sweep the competition!” 

Hilda sighed, folding her arms on the table in front of them. “Ah man,  _ I  _ really wanted to perform! I have a ton of cute dances I could do!” The girl shook her head. “Although, I do understand why the Professor chose you: the other classes will probably do some kind of ballroom or classical style dance. You have a very different air about you -- it’s quite refreshing!”

“Er, thanks?” Claude didn’t really know how to take that. “But no need to get your hopes up: I declined.”

_ That  _ made Hilda upset. “What?! Why?!”

The house leader looked up from his meal, frowning. “Seriously, Hils? Me? Dancing? Look, I might be nimble on my feet, have a good sense of rhythm, know the bare basics of dance, the charm to make an entire town swoon, and I’m more flexible than I would like to admit, but why would Teach think I would be good at this competition?”

Hilda just stared at him, completely deadpan.

“Besides, it’s like you said: it’s predominantly ballroom dancing and I know  _ nothing  _ about that art.”

“You  _ can  _ perform something other than ballroom! It’s not against the rules!” His partner in crime stated, gently nudging him.

He shook his head, desperately wanting to get back to the pheasant he was just eating. “I’m not doing it, Hilda. I’ll make sure to put in a good word with Teach for you.”

“...You  _ do  _ know that the contestants get private lessons from the professor, right? You’ll get to spend a  _ loooooot  _ of alone time with her. Plus, there’s gonna be like, a crap ton of physical contact involved. Hell, she might even be willing to throw in a few headpats if you do good.”

And that was how Claude ended up in front of Byleth ten minutes later inquiring about participating. 

…

To Claude’s surprise (and somewhat dismay), his Teach did very little...teaching. The woman had never danced a day in her life and had she choose literally anyone else, the Golden Deer would have been screwed. Luckily, his mother had him take dance classes as a boy. They weren’t stuffy noble dances like waltzes - where would you even learn that in Almyra? - but more contemporary and nimble dances. 

Tiana promised that these lessons would help him build dexterity; in fact, part of the reason she was such an amazing swordswoman was because she took dance classes as well. Claude had fond memories of those days, back when he went by Khalid. 

Instead of the close physical contact and heaps of praise he was promised, Claude’s private dance lessons consisted of running through a few steps while Byleth tried piecing together passable choreography. 

“Ya know, Teach, this dance style is good for improv,” Claude offered about a week into their lessons. The poor woman was  _ way  _ too out of her element and after dozens of failed coreo attempts, they seriously started doubting his ability to win this thing.

Byleth sat on one of the classroom tables, flipping through her notes for some salvageable plan. “At this point, improv is all we can do,” she groaned, pulling her hair out of her ponytail. “I’d ask Hilda or maybe even Lorenz if they could help, but I don’t think they could offer that much assistance with your style of dance.”

The house leader shrugged, bringing his knee to his chest to stretch out his sore limbs. “Ah, the curse of being different.”  _ A curse indeed.  _ “Ah, but there’s nothing wrong with that. Hell, the judges might like different.”

“Maybe…” Byleth stood, dusting herself off. “I wish I could’ve been more helpful; if I actually knew how to dance, I might have been of more use.”

He chuckled, trying to imagine Byleth in a dancer’s outfit -- adorned with jewels and finery and - he really needed to stop thinking about that. “Well, there’s nothing-” Once one devious thought left, another came through twice as strong. Maybe,  _ just maybe,  _ Claude could get what he originally intended.

“Why don’t I teach you then?” he offered with a smile.

The professor raised a brow, her once stoney face creased in emotion. 

“I’m not saying I teach you the whole style, just a few basic things!” He truly was curious to see how Byleth would react to dancing. “And who knows, maybe you’ll somehow master it and we’ll actually stand a chance at this competition!”

She thought for a moment, considering his proposition. “Hmmm...well, I don’t see any harm in it; any chance to help you is a chance I’ll take.”

_ Well, I’ll be damned if my heart doesn’t love the sound of that.  _ “Great! Let’s start, then!” He helped her into a starting position, instructing how she should hold herself throughout. “I’m going to need to touch you in some places to direct you, is that okay?”

Her nod was all he needed.

And so “Claude’s” dance lesson resumed as normal. He showed her some steps and tricks (to which she was shockingly amazing at). He made sure to ask for permission every time he had to touch her, not wanting to startle her the way his old teacher used to. It was a great way to spend the rest of their day, lost in each other as they danced away.

Suffice to say, Claude was glad he agreed to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hilda may or may not have been in on the whole thing. Any chance for her to wingman is one she'll take.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and see you tomorrow!


	4. Five Years Have Come and Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Byleth, her father's death was still fresh in her mind, and with Claude by her side, she makes a somber reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the format of this chapter is wonky. I actually wrote this a few months ago, which is why it's in first person. I had something different planned for today but life came by to vibe check me so I couldn't work on it. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow, so just bear with me for now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

_ It’s been five years...five whole years since the...incident… _

I could still feel the weight of my dying father in my arms -- I could still feel the blood as it trickled through my fingertips only to be washed away by rain. The tears that fell upon his face were lost in the sudden downpour, and I was unsure which droplet came from where when we  _ both  _ started to pick up. Even his facial expression was forever engraved in my brain: a sorrowful, content smile. 

Five years might have passed, but to me, it was barely even three. I hardly had time to grieve during that time as I was set upon revenge, then lost Sothis as a result of our fusion - yet another person I had to grieve for - was put on a pedestal by Rhea and presented as a dammed  _ goddess,  _ and then had to prepare for war. 

What followed after that… I didn’t know. The last thing I remembered was falling into a canyon and then darkness. Was I actually asleep for that long? I awoke on the day of the Millennium Festival - even though there was no festival to be held - and kept my promise to my students.

We were reunited. We were safe. We were together.

I thought back on that day with a great amount of fondness as I tucked myself further into the corner of my old room. I spent the majority of the day with my female students getting ready (of which I was forced to participate in). My hair was styled and I was put into a dress and put into the spotlight. The Ball was gorgeous, full of students eating and drinking to their heart’s content. 

Then came the dancing.

I had every intention of standing in the corner the whole time and watching, but my clever deer had other plans. Claude was my first dance, sweeping me across the floor with practiced grace. I couldn’t take my eyes off of him the whole time, my cheeks red and face probably looking ridiculous. Then came Lorenz, Ferdinand, Dimitri, Ignatz, Dorothea, and pretty much the rest of the student body. When I became tired, I escaped to the Goddess Tower only to find Claude. We stayed there for what felt like hours, wishing to the goddess and discussing our dreams. He pulled me into a few more dances, some in the Tower, the rest in the ballroom. Even my father managed to return in time to steal a dance. 

It was the greatest night of my life.

Then, it all came to a crashing halt.

The mirth of the previous day had completely vanished, replaced by grief and sorrow. On the 26th of the Ethereal Moon, Year 1880, Jeralt Eisner,  _ my father, _ breathed his last breath. Five years ago today, I lost the only family I’d ever known.

My hands shook from where they were placed on my knees, my mind a cloudy mess and vision hazy.  _ No. I won’t cry. I don’t want to cry. I hate it when I cry! _ I was pathetic, absolutely pathetic. Here I was, curled into a ball of self-loathing and refusing to face the world.

_ I’m weak… I’m so weak… _

A light knock sounded at my door and I hid even more, my breath picking up quicker than I would like.  _ Go away. I don’t want anyone to see me like this.  _ The knock sounded again, followed by a muffled voice. My ears were ringing, refusing to pick up on anything. They knocked again, more insistent.

_ Go away...please. _

“Teach. It’s just me. Please, let me in.”

_ Claude…  _ My star student, my clever deer,  _ my best friend…  _ I’ve failed him the most. I made him wait and worry for five years. He had to fight tooth and nail to protect the Alliance from the Empire, putting up a front of neutrality. I  _ promised  _ him that I would be by his side to help him. He was a natural-born leader, anyone could say that, but there were insecurities and darkness that laid beneath those fake smiles. I was supposed to be there to help him through all of it,  _ to help all of my students through their troubles.  _

The knob jiggled, and the door swung open. Claude looked around the room, trying to find me. He was about to give up when his eyes finally fell upon my pitiful form. “There you are, my friend…” He muttered, kneeling down in front of me. “The others are looking for you. We managed to put together some breakfast. It’s waiting for you in the dining hall.”

I shook my head. “Not hungry.” That was a lie. My stomach was  _ begging  _ for food. I guess it took your body quite a bit of time to return to normal after sleeping for five years.

He placed a gloved hand on my forearm and pulled me out of the corner, the movement full of care and gentleness. “I’ve told you, I know your lying face.” He steadied me into a more comfortable sitting position, his smile reaching his eyes. “Come, now. Not eating will do you no good.”

“H-how did you get in here? I thought I locked the door?” I croaked, voice breaking. It was like I just swallowed a bag of gravel.

The Alliance leader sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “Well, you weren’t answering so I got worried. Thought someone attacked ya in the middle of the night or you fell into another long slumber.” That ill joke got him a slap on the arm. “Okay, okay, I deserved that. Anyway, the locks on these rooms are old as all get out, so it didn’t take too much trouble to get it to budge.”

I hummed in response, turning away.

“I’m sorry, Teach. Really, I am.” He tried to get me to face him once more. “Is everything alright, my friend? You seem more distant than usual.”

_ Yeah, because the last time I started seriously showing emotions, my dad died. Then, I almost died, too. Twice. Maybe this whole “feelings” thing isn’t for me. _

“It’s been five years, Claude…” I muttered, my “heart” giving a painful twinge.

My former student gulped. “Y-yes it has, my friend-”

“It’s been five years since I lost him…” The words were like venom leaving my mouth. But, it felt...nice. I almost felt relief at the feeling of exposing my raw emotions to him. It wouldn’t be the first time.

He moved so that he was sitting right by my side, wrapping an arm around me and tucking me into his shoulder. “I know. It hurts. I know.” No follow-ups. No buts. He was just stating clear facts.

I melted into his half embrace, wishing for him to be closer. He had held me during my first experience of grief, his hugs melting the ice around my soul and mending my spirit. My other students offered the same, to which they  _ also  _ contributed to my emotional improvement, but there was just something about Claude’s that stood out to me the most. It was like he too was starved for physical reassurances the way I was.

“I miss him…” I sniffled, tears making my throat thick.  _ I won’t cry I won’t cry I won’t cry. _

“...Then why don’t we go visit him?” He suggested, emerald eyes hopeful.

I rubbed my eyes, quirking an eyebrow at my friend. “What do you mean?”

He brushed a strand of my matted hair behind my ear, silently searching my messy floor for a hairbrush. “His grave still stands and no grave robbers have dared defile the resting place of the Blade Breaker.” He finally found the tool and pressed it into my hands. His eyes told me  _ he  _ wanted to take care of my hair for me, but there was something deep down, something personal, that was stopping him. “So, what do you say? Care to pay your dad a visit before breakfast?”

I ran the bristles through my hair regardless, catching a few knots and working them out.  _ I haven’t even checked the graveyard since I got back… I just assumed it would be a broken, looted mess. But, if Claude says it’s still intact…  _ “Are there any flowers around? I know it’s cold and the land is decaying, but I would like to bring some to his grave.”

That put a smile on Claude’s face. “I’ll search the greenhouse for some.” He helped me to my feet, hands remaining on my person for much longer than normal. “You stay in here and keep getting ready. I’ll come get you, I promise.”

I looked up at him - something I was still trying to get used to - and nodded. “All right. Thank you, Claude.”

“Not a problem, Teach.”

…

I stood in front of my father’s grave, a bouquet of daisies and dandelions tucked into my arms. “I-I can’t believe this is still here…”

“Told ya, Teach.” Claude smiled. “You actually think I would let some random ruffian desecrate your parents’ resting place?” 

_Parents…?_ My eyes flicked to the fading engraving next to my father. _Sitri_ _Eisner, ????-1859. Right...my mother…_ “I can’t believe her engraving has worn away so much.”

“I know,” he huffed. “You’d think Rhea would have it fixed, or at least know the woman’s birth year.” He kicked at the ground. “She sounded like an amazing woman.”

I looked up at him. “She was, according to my father’s diary.”

He chuckled somberly, probably remembering the tales my father wrote about my mother. “She was very brave, for what she did…”  _ Right...her sacrifice to save my life…  _ “I-I’m sorry. I’m still not great at this, Byleth.”

I gazed fondly at the man, a pang of sorrow flowing through me. “...That’s the first time you’ve called me by name, to my recollection.”

His cheeks flushed, embarrassment overtaking him. “Oh, s-sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“No. Don’t apologize.” I stepped closer to him. “We’re no longer teacher and student. It’s perfectly acceptable for you to call me by my first name.”

She sighed, shaking his head. “Whatever you say, my friend…” He trailed off. “I’m still going to call you Teach, though. It’s quite the endearing nickname, don’t you think?”

“Fair enough.”

I crouched down to place the flowers on my parents’ shared grave, whispering a quick prayer to Sothis; although, that technically meant I was praying to myself. I was still unsure as to how all of this worked.

“How are you feeling?” Claude asked as I stood back up.

I smiled at him, my chest warming. “Better. A lot better.” I made to hug him, but hesitated at the last second.  _ Is hugging still something I should be reluctant to do? I mean, we’ve hugged plenty of times in the past, especially yesterday, but is this just something I can do, now? _

He must have been reading my mind, as he pulled me into a warm embrace. “We’re going to pick up where we left off, Byleth. I know things are different,  _ very  _ different, but we’ll get through this. Together.”

I wrapped my arms around him, nuzzling into his chest. “Together.” My stomach rumbled suddenly, tearing us away from our intimate moment. “...But right now, can we get to the dining hall? I want breakfast before Raph eats both of our shares.”

Claude barked a laugh, releasing me and linking our arms. “For some reason, I have the sinking feeling that that’s already happened.”

“Damn. And I was really looking forward to hardtack and dried fruit.”

He rolled his eyes. “We’ll find you a proper meal, promise.”

I nudged his side. “Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I seriously can't write anything but hurt/comfort. Welp.
> 
> So, just to let you guys know, there's a possibility I won't be able to update tomorrow. I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow morning and idk what's going to happen afterwards. I will try my best, but I really can't make any promises since I'm a huge derp.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and (hopefully) see you tomorrow!


	5. Your Dream will be My Dream

Claude could count on one hand the amount of people he trusted.

He of course trusted his friends and allies, he couldn’t be a successful tactician if not, but he did not trust them to be near him while vulnerable. His parents had that trust, along with Nader, and to some degree even Hilda (but just barely). They had seen him at his worst and helped to build him up. Was it normal to have so few people like that in your life?

Only one other person was on that list, and he personally thought there should be a whole ‘nother list for her. 

In Byleth’s arms, Claude was safe. Every single wall he built crumbled when he was alone with her; they were partners -- best friends. Best friends were there for one another. Best friends communicated and spent any spare time they had with each other. Best friends offered their shoulder to cry on and promised not to judge.

Did best friends also cuddle on a regular basis? Claude didn’t know, Byleth was his first.

He forgot why he came into Byleth’s room to spend the night, as he often did; maybe he had something to tell her, or maybe he just wanted someone to hold him as he fell asleep. Either way, he was going to get a good snuggling. 

Her soft breaths tickled the hairs on the back of his neck, the arm around his waist occasionally moving to pull him even closer against her front. He used her outstretched arm as a pillow, heavily toned muscles providing him  _ plenty  _ of support. The hand that wasn’t on his stomach was currently being held by Claude, fingers wrapped loosely together.

He had to say, spooning was probably one of his favorite positions. 

_ The leader of the Alliance and the stand-in Archbishop are sharing a bed. Hm, I wonder how people would react to that; it’s not like we’re doing anything other than cuddling, anyway.  _ The thought made him chuckle regardless.

“What’er you laughing at?” Byleth rumbled in his ear.

He shook his head, bringing her hand to his lips to press an apologetic kiss to her knuckles. “I didn’t mean to wake you, sorry.”

“Been ‘wake.” Her husky tone and slurred words told him otherwise. “Ya need to go ta bed...is late.”

One of her legs sought to move between his; once his legs were securely wrapped around her thigh, he sighed. “I will, By. I just need to calm down the hurricane that is my brain.”

“‘was wrong?” She nosed through his hair until she found a spot she liked, breathing him in.

“I...it’s...well…” It was a lot, really. All of his plans, schemes, dreams, everything. Byleth was not only a key player in his dream to create a better world, but she was also  _ his  _ dream. He wanted her to be by his side as they made that new world. He wanted to show her his homeland and introduce her to his parents (who he knew would love her instantly). He wanted her to help him in Almyra as he fought for the crown, although he knew that was impossible; someone needed to take care of Fódan while he was gone.

Would he even be able to achieve his biggest dream? It would take one hell of a scheme to unite two feuding nations. He knew a strong alliance and several treaties could work, but look where that took Fódan -- if the two countries tried to make peace so soon, another war would break out. Trying to conquer was  _ absolutely  _ out of the picture (Claude briefly thought of Edelgard and her twisted motives). There was another option, but he chose to put it out of his mind.

_ Right now isn’t the time to think about marriage or love, even if we’ve shown mutual interest in each other. _

“Khalid…” Claude’s -  _ Khalid’s  _ \- real name pulled him from his thoughts. “Talk to me…”

The prince fought for his next words, brain a scrambled mess. “It’s just… Do you really think my dream can come true? Is it wishful thinking to want our countries to drop their prejudices and accept one another?”

Byleth hummed, her hand lightly tracing his abs through his shirt -- he tried not to think too hard on that. “I can’t say that it’ll be easy, but I will do everything in my power to help it come true.”

His heart skipped a beat, face heating lightly. “What about you, Teach? Any dreams I can help you with?”

“Ah…” She turned her head away, stopping her ministrations and squishing him against her. “W-well, it is pretty late and we  _ really  _ need sleep. Can’t achieve a dream if you don’t dream in the first place, right?”

Claude chuckled, delighted that he managed to fluster her. “Alright, then.” He reached up with his free-hand to lace through her messy green locks. “Goodnight, By. May you have pleasant dreams.”

She was silent for a moment before snuggling close, readjusting the blanket covering them. “Goodnight, Claude…”

If Byleth was truly a dream, Claude never wanted to wake.


End file.
